


社交媒体和其他严重错误

by yuki812



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Social Media, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky发现Facebook和推特，用手机照了很多没必要的照片，没有加Steve好友，让Steve很伤心。<br/>大概发生在美队2电影之后一段时间，Steve和Bucky之间还有点距离，但他们都在努力拉近。</p>
            </blockquote>





	社交媒体和其他严重错误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Social Media and Other Grievous Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472611) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



> This is a fic by fmo. I thank the author for the kind permission to translate the fic.

“我为什么要经历这些。”Stark说，仰面望天（或者更准确说，是仰头看着Steve和Bucky在复仇者大厦里公寓的天花板）。

Tony与Steve和Bucky中间隔着厨房的桌子，桌面上是一大堆崭新的斯塔克公司最新产品。Bucky还没动过任何Tony上周带来的礼物，“为了让你适应21世纪，显然现在这事归我管。”这也是他们今天争论的起因。

Bucky很警戒。Steve因为自己的保护本能也有点炸毛：“我们正在努力。”

“对。”Tony说，“你瞧，Barnes，这让我太伤心了，有人住在我的大厦里，但还在用一次性手机，而且还不会发邮件，跟不要说发推。我现在正式宣布这需要介入。”他用手戳着桌面强调：“你，我，还有人物杂志1944年最性感男人，假如他非要在旁边看着的话，现在就开始，我们需要让你起码用上gmail和Facebook。”

Steve并不确定Bucky是为了替Steve辩护，还是反感Tony给他下命令，还是Tony快速突然的动作让他特别不舒服，或者所有这些都有，反正Bucky说：“Steve可以教我。来吧，Steve。”Bucky拿起桌面上的一个盒子，里面有什么高科技的……东西，走向沙发。

“真的。”Tony说，扬起眉毛。

说到这个地步，Steve只能边说“谢了，Tony。”边抱起桌上剩下的东西也走向沙发。

“对，没问题。”Tony幸灾乐祸地说。他从门口走出去，喊着“加我好友！”

Tony离开以后，Steve转头看Bucky。

Bucky耸耸肩，从盒子里拿出笔记本。“我知道怎么黑进银行账户，安保系统，或者说，起码到05年我还可以做到，但社交网络……当时不重要。”他说，现在他们两个人还不愿意谈论Bucky的那段时光——他是冬日战士的那段。

Steve下定决心，也许这是个好机会，可以让他们恢复正常的日子。Steve自己有Facebook和推特账户，即使他并不怎么用，反正上面就只有Tony、Bruce和Jane的科学对话，他也看不懂（其他像Clint、Fury和Natasha那样的人才不会在公开的网络上展示自己的隐私，他们根本不会有实名的社交网络账户，另外Thor，嗯，没有）。

还有，Tony似乎忘了超级士兵血清让Steve现在基本可以过目不忘。他确实可能不太清楚互联网上什么才算合适的行为，但他记得自己是如何开设账户的。

“好，嗯。”Steve说，把Bucky膝头上的笔记本电脑朝向自己，“首先要做的就是，呃，给你的笔记本选个用户名。”

显然还需要选张照片，和名字配在一起。Bucky用的是“Bucky Barnes”，还有冰激凌蛋卷的图片。像最近很多的情况一样，Steve不知道该如何理解读Bucky的选择。

***

所以最后Bucky注册了推特、Facebook、gmail，还有Instagram，因为貌似Tony挺喜欢。Bucky在这些平台上的用户名都是“James Buchanan”，正确的选择，现在还没人知道Bucky Barnes活着，短时间内还是维持这种状态比较好。

Steve觉得挺满意，因为他们向Tony证明他错了（Tony接受了所有Bucky的好友申请），还因为这天下午就是个普通的下午，他们两个在一起做2014年很正常的事。Steve回到自己的房间后，在每个社交网络平台上都找到Bucky，然后发出好友申请，才爬上床睡觉。

第二天早上，Steve打开自己的笔记本，想着在Facebook上和Bucky版聊应该很有趣。2014年的朋友都是这么做的，既然现在Bucky也有了Facebook，那么……

Bucky没有接受他的好友申请。

嗯，现在才7点，没准Bucky还没来得及接受，或着是他不知道该怎么接受好友申请。Steve决定一会去教教Bucky。在那之前，他先看了会新闻，发现一篇谈到公民自由的文章，说有些案件现在已经交到最高法庭重审。他在Facebook上发表一篇短日志，把这篇报道的链接贴上，因为他觉得这条新闻值得让更多人看到。

那之后，他一天都在锻炼，还有帮助Sam适应他最新的升级版斯塔克羽翼。Steve回家后发现有3万7千人赞或者评论了他的日志。

Steve叹气。

Jane又发了很多空星巴克杯子的照片，下面的描述写着“科学家在工作！送咖啡来！”Jane的助手Darcy给这条点赞。

Pepper Potts发表日志，介绍斯塔克工业集团最新的男性员工育儿假，假期会更长。

Tony发布很多他自己的照片，戴着墨镜，摆出V字手势，一模一样的pose，只是背景不一样。

Bucky上传了新头像：前景是他自己的右小臂，靠在俯瞰纽约阳台的栏杆上，模糊的背景是从高处看过去的纽约街景。很聪明，因为谁都能拍出这样的照片。但Steve能在任何情况下认出Bucky的手臂。不管是右边的还是左边的。

Bucky有25个新好友，他们也都是Steve的好友。

但Bucky还是没有接受Steve的好友申请。他也没拒绝，就是放在那里。

Steve看了看推特的情况，和Facebook一样：没接受，也没拒绝。但他发现Bucky在推特上和Tony斗嘴。Bucky at了某个人（Steve严重怀疑这是Natasha的马甲），他们用俄语对话。

Steve放下笔记本，向后靠。他没想到会这样。Bucky是他的好友，这点他很确定。对，这只是在网络上，但……Bucky是他的好友。

Steve坚决地合上笔记本，然后起身走向Bucky的房间。

Bucky实际上在起居室，他正在用他的新手机照……显然是他自己做的三明治。Steve胸口溢满无奈的喜爱，想着：他用上互联网还不到24小时，现在已经开始给三明治照相了。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve说。

“嗨。”Bucky说，收起手机，拿起（有点过大的）三明治开始吃起来。

“我，呃，”Steve再次试着开口。他告诉自己，只能直接来了。“你没接受我的好友申请。”他最终说道。

Bucky放下三明治的面包边，用（右）手腕擦擦嘴。“没收到你的好友申请。”他说。

“我发了。”Steve知道Bucky肯定是在糊弄他。

“不，你没有。”Bucky突然说，从口袋里掏出手机，打开Facebook给Steve看。

Steve看了眼，然后，噢……

“ _美国队长_ 。”Bucky说，“Facebook公共页面，有两千万人赞【注：Facebook上的公共页面，赞一下就是关注，以后有更新都会显示在新鲜事里】。”他用手指把手机转回自己的方向，重新收到兜里。“反正我以为那不是你，是Stark找人专门运营的。”

“是我自己在用。”Steve小心地表示。

“所以你现在一直都是美国队长了？”Bucky说，“这样说吧，”他把刚才盛三明治的盘子推开，“我第一次看到美国队长是在电影海报上。我最后一次看到他的时候，我朝他开枪。”他声音很低，Steve想要说点什么，但Bucky没停。“所有他说的话，有两千万的人在关注。但Steve Rogers，嗯，他不一样。我会一直跟着 _他_ ，只要我可以。”

Steve忍不住微笑。“你知道吗，我第一次邀请你加入突击队的时候，你和我说了一模一样的话。”

Bucky吃了一惊，“我说过？”

“对，你说过。”Steve说。他当时并不太理解Bucky的意思，但现在他好像有点明白了。

Bucky一动不动待了一会，然后他拍拍膝盖，站起来，拿起盘子。“牛油果。”他说，把盘子朝Steve歪了歪，让他看盘子上绿色的痕迹，“我过去从来没在三明治里夹过牛油果，味道不错。”

“所以你必须要给三明治照张照片？”Steve扬起一边的眉毛问他。

“嘿，已经是2014年了，”Bucky干干地说，“要紧跟潮流。”

那天晚上，Steve在所有社交网络平台上都注册了新账户，他毫不客气地直接借用了Bucky的命名方式，新用户名是Steven Grant。即使现在是2014年，但也许，还想要有点隐私不算过分的要求。

一分钟后Bucky接受了他所有的好友请求，他是Steve的第一个好友。

Steve在《纽约时报》网站上读了几篇文章（还和平时一样，时尚专栏的内容完全不知所云），等待Bucky在推特上at自己聊天，但结果他等来的是被推开的卧室房门，然后腿被人挤走。

Steve放下笔记本，往旁边挪了挪给Bucky腾地方让他挤上床，Bucky毫不客气地上来。然后Steve发现，Bucky盖上被子，照了一张他们两只脚在床的另一头靠在一起的照片。

Bucky在手机上看照好的照片，Steve靠过去一起看。确实只有他们的脚，没什么特别的。“为什么？”Steve问。

“2014年流行的。”Bucky说，附上 _晚安_ 发到推特上。

“我总觉得我好像犯了个大错。”Steve说，在枕头上躺下，从Bucky手中强制地收走了手机，放到床头柜上。“睡觉。”

Bucky只是摇摇头，然后弯成虾米状抱住Steve。过去的Bucky喜欢说话，现在的Bucky不爱说话，不像过去的那个好理解，但Steve觉得自己越来越明白Bucky。至少，Steve想，Bucky现在会用照片表达自己的情感。

“我想睡觉，别笑。”Bucky脸埋在Steve的肩膀里抱怨，戳他的肋骨。但没有多久，Bucky自己也被传染，开始笑起来。这并不是第一次，他们中有一个人笑个不停，让另一个人没法睡觉，只不过距离上一次的时间有点长。

 

FIN


End file.
